


Gold and Green

by BardicRaven



Series: Magick in Flight [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Choices, Episode: s03e09 The Climb, Episode: s04e11 Heroes and Villains, Gen, borderlines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardicRaven/pseuds/BardicRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...crossed one borderline too many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold and Green

# Rumbelle

_Belle... please._

Held within those words is the thing that Belle forgot in her anger and her jealousy... that the Beast wouldn't beg. Wouldn't plead with her, terror in his all-too-human eyes.

But you can't blame her for wanting to be done with it all, the two-steps-forward and the three-steps-back, the endless taming of a fox gone back wild, a ring on her finger, filled with empty promises.

And so she drives him back, drives him out, deaf to his pleas and his tears.

She leaves him on his knees at the edge of town, and she never looks back.

For he has crossed one borderline too many.

And she is done with it all.

# Olicity

_Oliver... please._

The words she will not say, from pride or a twisted attempt not to add to his burdens, she could not say.

She is so tired of it all. The back and forth, the subtle half-steps in a dance she can't even see. A dance of love and loss and power and money and a game eons-old.

And what has it gotten her, this endless taming of a fox gone back wild? 

Sleepless nights and pain-filled days. More weirdness than a simple I.T.-girl should ever have to put up with, and at the end of it all?

A man who saw through her, past her... and liked what he saw.

Not that he ever told her that. Not in words meant in the light of day and in the deepest depths of the night.

Not until the day he went away, leaving her stunned, tears and words lodged in her throat.

And a single stone for an unmarked grave.

She left him on his knees, on a mountain-top far away, for all she's never seen it except in nightmares.

And as much as she has tried, she hasn't been able to drive him out of her heart, her life.

But now?

He has finally crossed one borderline too many.

But she will never be done with it all.


End file.
